warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WindClan
Scroll Box? What's with the odd box in "In the Original Series?" I don't see any coding for it on my wikitext. Can someone remove it, please, and change that section to normal? [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 01:32, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :No clue what happened, but it got resolved somewhere along the way. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 17:53, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Merged Template, Opinions? I've merged the smaller of the books into single sections, rather than keeping many single line sections. I'd like to know what everyone thinks about this system? I created a template for listing every book that is covered in a section, but it should be flexible enough to be used in other ways when we come up with those uses ;) [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 17:53, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Um, I think we should change it back to each book individually just because no other pages have it like this, and it looks a bit strange to me. That's just my opinion though; if other people like this way then it's ok. insanTA RAINBOWeular 16:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Smallstar? Should Smallstar be listed as a WindClan leader, as his page says he is, in fact, a leader, and belongs to WindClan? ♪ Ba ♫ 17:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so, because he was never a leader. He only appeared as the cat he would have been. Icestorm 17:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Rabbitstar Shouldn't Rabbitstar be listed before Swiftstar on the Leaders list? As Sedgestar of ShadowClan and Willowstar of RiverClan are listed on their clan's list of leaders.---Orangelight 05:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) What leaders list? I can't find it. Ever. -Mudstone of StarClan >History of ranks >Leader ☀Orangelight says hello 18:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) POV Has anybody noticed that a cat ACTUALLY LIVING in WindClan has ever had a POV? -Mudstone of StarClan Yeah, but cats who are PART WindClan have had POVs, like Jayfeather. -Elmostar I know, but no cat who are living, or have ever lived for that matter, in WindClan who do. -Mudstone of StarClan Guys. Take this to the fourms. 02:50, August 19, 2011 (UTC) WHAT IS FORUMS? -Elmostar Caps are unneeded. It classifies as yelling. The Off-wiki forums are a place to discuss general topics regarding Warriors, instead of using the talk pages, which are for improving the article. 08:12, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Should it be noted that no cat from WindClan has had a POV in the trivia or something? Flish 02:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) That sounds good. -Elmostar; Power to the Puppets! 02:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Name origins So it was mentioned that Windclan's name came from Wind, but in Path of Stars, page 304, it was mentioned that WindClan was named as a reflection of what the group cats have came from and how they lived, as well as for the moors and the breeze. Should we change that/ add it on? I can do that, I just don't know if people would want it. Also, if it is to be added, should we add the two origins of the name into the trivia? Russetstorm (talk) 00:06, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Deputies Shouldn't Tallstar be listed as a deputy on other pages? Starfire2020 (talk) 01:07, March 15, 2019 (UTC)Starfire2020